In the Name of Science!
by Lord of the Sloths
Summary: The Loud siblings have collectively decided that they really need to get Lisa to tone down her love of science for their own safety. The only question is: Can the ten regular siblings outsmart the one super genius?


**Hey there, this is my first story for the Loud House but I've written quite a few stories already so I'm confident about this one. Gonna be honest when the Loud House first aired I wasn't that interested. I saw the first few episodes and decided it wasn't my thing. But after one year of it airing, I went back to check again and I found that I actually liked it quite a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

On an early morning in the Loud family residence, before the sun had come up, almost none of the people living inside had awoken. Inside the shared room of Leni and Lori, both girls lay completely still in each of their beds. However, that soon changed after a series of noisy knocks sounded off making both of them stir in their sleep.

"Huh… Since when does Lana own a woodpecker?" Leni sleepily muttered.

"I think someone's just at the door." Lori explained, sounding just as tired.

"Oh… That makes more sense." Leni said.

The tapping at the door continued.

"You can come in!" Lori called out to whoever was there. "The door's literally unlocked."

The door swung open and Lisa entered the room.

"Salutations sisters." Lisa greeted the two oldest Louds.

"Why are you bothering us this early?" Lori asked, still sounding half-asleep.

"I require a sample of your DNA." Lisa explained. "Tell me, would you rather have a hair plucked from your head or spit into a tube?"

"Lori, I'm having that weird dream again." Leni told her sister.

"This is _literally_ real life." Lori replied. "Unfortunately…"

"Ahem, which method would you prefer?" Lisa asked the duo.

"Is neither an option?" Lori asked.

"Negative." Lisa responded.

"Well, I don't wanna mess up my hair… So I guess I'll spit in the tube." Leni decided.

"Excellent, here's your tube." Lisa said as she handed off a small vial to Leni.

"Leni, don't use that. It sounds literally gross." Lori told her before looking over at Lisa. "What do you even need our spit and hair for anyway?"

"If I explained, we'd be here for the next twenty hours." Lisa stated. "Perhaps longer with all the questions Leni would be asking. Just give me the DNA sample and we can all get back to our own personal business."

"Yeah, no." Lori told Lisa. "It's way too early for this. Get out of our room, now."

"Very well." Lisa replied. "I suppose I'll just steal the sample from you when your guard is down."

"You're gonna what?" Leni asked.

"Heh, nothing." Lisa quickly denied, forcing herself to smile. "I have to go now."

Lisa exited the room and closed the door.

"Lori, what just happened?" Leni asked.

"I have no idea, Leni." Lori admitted. "Let's just go back to sleep and pretend this never happened."

"I'm okay with that." Leni said.

* * *

A few hours later, when most of the family was up and about, the kitchen was completely empty. Lynn entered the room still dressed in her sleepwear.

"Ah, man, I need something to wake me up good." Lynn yawned. "Where do we keep the hot sauce?"

Lynn opened the refrigerator and looked around. Her eyes fell on a nondescript brown paper bag.

"Huh? What's in that one?" Lynn wondered.

Lynn grabbed the bag out from the fridge and turned it around to reveal a note on it reading: "Do Not Eat: Dead Mouse Inside".

"Pfft, nice try Luan, I know one of your pranks when I see it." Lynn remarked. "You need to try harder than relabelling a bag to freak me out."

She reached into the paper bag and felt around. Lynn's hand grabbed on to something that felt cold and covered in fur.

"Gah!" Lynn exclaimed as she dropped the bag at the sudden shock. "What the heck? There really is a dead mouse in there!"

Lynn shuddered.

"Man, who could've done this?" Lynn wondered as she wiped the hand she put inside of the bag on a nearby wall. "You'd have to be pretty messed up to… Lucy!"

"What?" A familiar voice from behind Lynn emotionlessly questioned.

"Ah!" Lynn shouted before whirling around to come face to face with Lucy. "Oh, it's just you. I should've expected that."

"Why did you shout my name?" Lucy asked.

"Did you put a dead mouse in the fridge?" Lynn questioned.

"A dead mouse? I wish I thought of that." Lucy replied. "But no, I didn't. Must've been someone else."

"Who in this house would store a dead mouse in a fridge?" Lynn wondered.

At that moment, Lisa entered the room.

"Greetings sisters." Lisa said as she approached and refrigerator and looked into it. "That's very odd. My post-mortem rodent specimen has disappeared."

"Uh… You mean your frozen dead mouse?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, have you seen it?" Lisa asked.

"Lynn dropped it." Lucy told Lisa, pointing to the bag on the ground.

"What?" Lisa asked, sounding upset. "Why did you do that?"

"I touched it and it felt all weird." Lynn explained. "So I dropped it."

"I clearly labeled it." Lisa stated as she picked up the bag. "Whatever compelled you to touch it is a mystery. I sure hope the specimen wasn't damaged."

"Why do you need a dead mouse?" Lucy asked. "Follow up question, can I help with whatever it is?"

"I'm attempting to use this dead rodent to test some reanimation experiments I've wanted to do for a while." Lisa explained. "And no Lucy, you can not help."

"Please." Lucy requested. "I've always wanted to bring the dead to life."

"The charm of having my own person Igor would wear off quickly." Lisa told her. "Plus, there's always the chance you might ruin the experiment."

"Sigh." Lucy said, looking down at the floor.

"Now if you excuse me, I have research to conduct." Lisa stated.

Lisa walked out of the kitchen carrying the paper bag with her.

"Y'know, after that, I'm not hungry for breakfast anymore." Lynn remarked.

* * *

Later that day, Lincoln sat on the couch in the living room eyes glued to the TV screen and hands tightly gripped on a video game controller. Lily sat next to him mindlessly chewing on the player two controller.

"Wow Lily, for someone who just mashes buttons, you're surprisingly good." Lincoln remarked, still more focused on the screen. "Maybe you should take that thing out of your mouth. It's got a lot of hand germs on it."

"Ga!" Lily cheered as she took the controller out of her mouth and began pressing the buttons at random.

"Dang it… Now I'm losing even harder." Lincoln realized.

"Player two wins!" A voice from the screen announced.

"Aw man, I can't believe this isn't the first time I've lost to you either, Lily." Lincoln said as he put down his controller. "Want to play another round?"

"Poo-poo." Lily replied.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Lincoln told her.

Just then, Lisa walked into the room.

"Hello there, Lincoln. I hope I'm not interrupting your entertainment." Lisa said. "But I need to borrow Lily for an experiment."

"Wait, what?" Lincoln asked. "Can you say that again?"

"Well, my reanimation experiment ended poorly, and Leni and Lori still haven't given me a chance to extract their DNA, so I'm moving on to a different experiment." Lisa explained. "And as it so happens Lily is the best candidate for it."

"What exactly do you need from her?" Lincoln asked.

"Must you be so persistent?" Lisa remarked. "If you really must know, I'm attempting hypnosis. Due to Lily's infant state, the experiment has a higher chance of success on her."

"You realize how messed up this sounds, right?" Lincoln told Lisa.

"I do suppose once I hear it out loud I realize some of the moral questions it brings up." Lisa admitted. "However, it is for science so I believe it is worth it."

"Maybe you should ask someone who can talk in complete sentences." Lincoln suggested.

"Poo-poo." Lily said.

"See, Lily probably agrees." Lincoln added.

"Very well, you have brought up a good point." Lisa admitted. "Tell me Lincoln, would you be interested in being hypnotized?"

"Absolutely not." Lincoln replied.

"What a shame." Lisa remarked. "Hmm…. What other experiments are on my agenda today?"

"Whatever they are, I don't want to be involved in them." Lincoln stated.

"Very well." Lisa replied. "Ta-ta, sibling."

Lisa exited the room.

"So Lily, ready for another round?" Lincoln asked, picking his controller back up.

"Poo-poo!" Lily cheered before beginning to chew on her controller again.

"All right, I _know_ that one's a yes." Lincoln said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Luna and Luan's shared room, both sisters were busy at work. Luna was in the middle of practicing her guitar and Luan sat in a chair and was writing in a notebook.

"Hey Luna, maybe you should take a break." Luan said as she looked up from her notebook.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Luna asked, pausing her practice.

"You seem a little _high strung_." Luan joked, giggling to herself. "Get it?"

"Did you interrupt me just to make that joke?" Luna asked.

"I saw the opportunity and took it." Luan replied.

Right then, the door to their room swung open and Lisa entered.

"Greetings sisters." Lisa said. "Would either of you mind stepping out of the room for a moment?"

"Oh no, what are you planning?" Luna asked.

"Bah, don't sound so concerned. I merely need a test subject for a new machine I'm working on." Lisa explained.

"And _sci-fi_ would we be interested?" Luan asked. "Get it?"

"No, actually." Lisa replied.

"C'mon, _sci-fi_ , it sounds like _why_. This is my best material here." Luan stated.

"Hang on Lisa, what exactly are you working on?" Luna asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Lisa said. "It's an experimental device that lets humans communicate with animals and also vice versa. I've already run a few tests with animal subjects."

"Man, I bet Lana would like that." Luna remarked. "She's basically got a mini-zoo in her room."

"I must preface that all the animals I have tested it on have come back with… Varied results." Lisa added.

"What does that mean?" Luan asked.

"Well, I tried to talk to a stray cat and now said feline can no longer see." Lisa explained.

"Man, I know the future's bright, but I don't wanna wear shades." Luna replied. "Count me out."

"Your experiment sounds _out of sight_ but I'd rather do something less dangerous." Luan said.

"You're missing out." Lisa tried to convince them. "You get cookies afterwards."

"Are the cookies laced with anything?" Luan asked.

"Uh… No." Lisa replied, putting on a forced smile.

"Yeah, we're still not interested." Luna told her.

"Very well." Lisa said. "I shall search elsewhere for willing test subjects. I have many projects to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Lola and Lana's room, both girls were sitting at a small plastic table with several stuffed animals around them and empty cups of tea on the table. Lana looked less than happy with her situation.

"More tea Lady Lannington?" Lola asked her sister.

"Pfft, no." Lana replied. "This tea party isn't fun. You wouldn't let me invite any of my guests."

"Because all your 'Guests' are just your pets." Lola stated. "Very messy pets might I add."

"At least my animals do stuff. Yours just sit around all creepy-like." Lana told Lola.

"My plush animals have feelings you know." Lola replied. "Don't be so rude."

Just then, Lisa entered the room carrying a plate of cookies.

"Salutations." Lisa greeted the twins. "I heard that you two were enjoying some fictitious tea and I thought I'd bring in some _real_ baked goods to go with it."

Lisa placed the platter of cookies on the table. Lola and Lana each grabbed a cookie.

"Hold on, what's in these?" Lola asked, stopping herself from putting the cookie in her mouth.

"Oh you know, the usual." Lisa replied. "Flour, eggs, sugar… Other things."

"What kind of other things?" Lana questioned, putting her cookie back.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"You want to turn us into your guinea pigs again, don't you?" Lola replied.

"Of course not." Lisa denied, smiling once again. "Can't I just make cookies for my two big sisters?"

"Yeah, but you've got a history of doing weird science stuff." Lana pointed out. "We'll pass."

"Very well." Lisa said. "However, if you decide to try the confectionary treats I prepared, report the results. Uh, I mean… Tell me how they taste."

Lisa very quickly dashed off.

"Aw man, now I wanna try them." Lana remarked.

"Don't do it, Lana." Lola warned her. "It's gonna make your head swell up or something like that."

"Maybe just a little nibble." Lana suggested.

"Hey, it's your funeral." Lola replied.

* * *

Later that day, the Loud siblings, minus Lisa, had gathered together in Lori and Leni's room.

"Okay, so like, I'm confused. Why are we having this meeting?" Leni asked. "And why isn't Lisa invited?"

"Because she's the reason we're having this meeting." Lori explained.

"Oh… I still don't get it." Leni admitted.

"Lisa's getting a bit crazy with her science." Lynn explained.

"Really, it seemed pretty normal to me." Luna remarked.

"She put a dead mouse in the fridge without telling anyone." Lynn told Luna.

"All right, that makes her sound crazy." Luna admitted. "But what exactly are we gonna do about it? She's able to outsmart all of us, man."

"Yeah. And is what Lisa told me is anything to go on, she can, non-figuratively, _blind us with science_." Luan added. "Get it?"

"Hey dude, song references are my thing." Luna told Luan.

"Oh, sorry." Luan replied. "But seriously, we need to do something about her."

"Does anyone in here have ideas?" Lori asked

Lucy and Lola both raised their hands.

"Nothing that involves violence or dark magic." Lori added.

The two girls slowly lowered their hands again.

"Uh, I've got an idea." Lana spoke up.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe we could build somewhere for Lisa to do her weird science stuff where she won't bother us." Lana suggested.

"That might work." Lynn said. "But who'd build it?"

"All of us would." Lana explained. "It'd be a group effort."

"Ew, I don't wanna do anything that'd make me sweat." Lola replied.

"C'mon, it'll pay off." Lana insisted. "She'll be able to do all her experiments in there."

"We'll put a pin in it." Lori told her. "Anyone else got ideas?"

Leni raised her hand.

"Leni, is this a real idea or do you just have to go to the bathroom?" Lori asked.

"Uh, both." Leni replied.

"What's the idea?" Lynn asked.

"Well, can't we just like, tell Lisa to stop?" Leni suggested. "You know, with like, our mouths. It's pretty simple when you think about it."

"No offence Leni, but Lisa doesn't seem like she'd be the type to listen to us." Lincoln pointed out. "She'll probably just hypnotize us or something."

"You guys have gotta have some more faith." Leni said.

"Y'know, I have an idea." Lynn spoke up. "What if all of us annoyed her back to get her to cut out her annoying science stuff?"

"No offence, but that idea sounds terrible." Lucy told her.

"Yeah, can't back you on that one, dude." Luna agreed.

"All right, I feel like this meeting is going nowhere." Lori remarked. "Let's all just drop the subject."

"No way, we should go with my idea." Lana insisted. "It'd totally work."

Pfft, no way, we should do mine." Lynn said.

"I dunno, mine might work." Leni remarked.

"Fine, let's hold a vote." Lori suggested. "All in favor of Lana's idea raise your hand."

Lana, Lucy, and Luna raised their hands.

"Really, you're up for this?" Luna asked Lucy.

"Out of all the ideas, it's the one that sounds the least likely to go horribly wrong." Lucy explained.

"All right, wants to vote for Leni's idea?" Lori asked.

Leni, Lincoln, and Lori all raised their hands.

"Yay, people agree with me." Leni celebrated.

"So does that mean the rest of you are voting for Lynn?" Lori asked.

"It's just crazy enough to work." Luan replied.

"I just wasn't going to vote." Lola explained.

"Poo-poo." Lily said.

"Pretty sure that means she agrees with me." Lynn added.

"So what exactly did voting do?" Lincoln asked.

"I have no idea." Lori admitted. "All right, meeting adjourned for now."

The siblings began to exit Lori and Leni's room. As Luna left she felt someone tugging on her shirt.

"Huh?" Luna murmured as she looked down to see Lana. "Oh, what's up Lana?"

"Hey, I know we didn't officially decide on anything in that meeting. But I really think my idea would work." Lana said. "I'm a great carpenter, plumber, and mechanic. With your help, I can totally do this."

"I hear ya, dude." Luna replied. "But building Lisa a shed she can do science in is a lot harder than unclogging the sink or fixing up Vanzilla."

"Ah, it'll be fine." Lana said. "All we need is a lot of elbow grease. And _I_ have plenty of it."

"All right. Let's do this. But if anything goes wrong, I'm outta there." Luna responded.

"Sweet, I'll go round up Lucy to help with this too." Lana told Luna.

* * *

Later, in the living room, Lincoln sat on the couch reading through a comic book.

"Uh oh, how's Ace Savvy gonna get out of this one?" Lincoln wondered out loud.

At that moment, Leni wandered into the room and noticed Lincoln.

"Hey there, Lincoln." Leni greeted her brother as she approached him. "Can we talk for a sec?"

"I'm kinda at an intense moment in the comic, Leni." Lincoln replied. "Can it wait?"

"Aw, but it's important." Leni insisted. "Pretty please."

"All right, fine." Lincoln told her. "Something tells me you weren't going to give up no matter how much I wanted to wait."

Leni nodded.

"So what is it?" Lincoln asked.

"I dunno, I was just thinking about our meeting, and like, I think my plan for dealing with Lisa might work." Leni explained. "Lori raised her hand, that's gotta be a good sign. She can drive a car. You've gotta be pretty smart to do that."

"I'm not so sure." Lincoln replied.

"C'mon, please." Leni said. "I don't want Lisa waking me up anymore."

"All right, fine. I don't want her experimenting on Lily either." Lincoln told her.

"Yay, thanks, Lincoln." Leni replied. "C'mon, let's go get Lori."

"All right." Lincoln said as he stood up from the couch. "But this had better work out."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Luan and Luna's room, the younger of the two sat on her bed with her dummy Mr. Coconuts on one of her hands.

"Hey Mr. Coconuts, what'cha doing tonight?" Luan asked the puppet.

"Not much, toots." Mr. Coconuts replied, being controlled by Luan. "I never get any guests at my place. The last person I brought over said the decorations were too wooden."

Luan laughed at her own joke.

"Oh Mr. Coconuts, how you crack me up." Luan remarked, still laughing.

The door to the room swung open and Lynn entered.

"Hey, Luan, I wanna talk." Lynn told her.

"Well, you're already here so I guess I have no choice." Luan remarked as she put down Mr. Coconuts. "What's up?"

"I wanna know, did you really mean it when you said my idea might work?" Lynn asked.

"Well, I said it was _crazy enough_ to work. But yeah. It just might." Luan said.

"So does that mean you're in?" Lynn asked. "I want Lisa to stop messing with us."

"Why not. I've gotta kill time on a Saturday somehow." Luan replied.

"Awesome, I'm gonna go round up Lily and Lola." Lynn told Luan. "You guys aren't gonna regret this. We will get Lisa to leave us alone!"

"Shh! She might hear you." Luan pointed out.

"Right, sorry." Lynn replied.

Lynn quickly exited the room to find her other sisters.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Lucy and Lynn's room, Luna, Lana, and Lucy were busy planning out how to build a shed for Lisa, unaware of the other two groups trying to accomplish the same goal.

"All right, I've got everything mapped out." Lana told the other two as she took a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket.

Lana unfolded the paper to reveal a crude drawing of a shed with some notes scribbled on it.

"Uh, your drawing skills need some major work, dude." Luna told her.

"C'mon, I'm only six. Cut me some slack." Lana defended her sketch. "Besides, I've got it all planned in my head anyway."

"Sigh. This is never going to work." Lucy stated in her usual monotone.

"Then why'd you want to help work on it?" Lana asked.

"Because, out of all the ideas, it would be the one I'd regret being part of the least." Lucy explained.

"Oh..." Lana trailed off before perking up a bit. "Well, at least I get more help."

"Y'know Lana, we're gonna need materials for this stuff." Luna pointed out.

"Don't worry, we've got nails and stuff in the garage." Lana replied. "Everything's going according to plan."

"If you say so." Luna said.

"You know what, I'll do this as long as I get be in charge of painting it." Lucy decided.

"Deal." Lana replied.

"All right. Where do we keep the black paint?" Lucy asked.

"One step at a time." Lana told her. "First we have to build it."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Lincoln's room, Lori, Leni, and Lincoln were crammed into it trying to discuss their plan.

"Wow, there is like, not much room in here." Leni noticed.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. Why can't we just go to my room?" Lori pointed out.

"Oh, well, I figured that Lisa wouldn't expect us to talk about our plan in here." Lincoln explained. "You gotta stay one step ahead with someone like her."

"Still wish we picked somewhere more comfortable." Lori complained.

"Let's just go over Leni's plan." Lincoln said.

"Oh, yay, my turn." Leni remarked. "So, like, It's actually really, really, _really_ simple. We just go over to Lisa and politely ask her to stop."

"That is _literally_ not going to work." Lori replied.

"Aw, how come?" Leni asked.

"We need to be forceful and assertive when we ask." Lori explained. "That way Lisa knows we mean business."

"Yeah, Lori's right." Lincoln agreed. "Lisa probably would need _a lot_ of prodding to get her to dial back her research."

"But can't we do it my way?" Leni pleaded. "It seems a lot nicer."

"Fine, we'll try yours first." Lori told Leni.

"Yay!" Leni celebrated.

"Shh!" Lincoln and Lori both shushed their sister.

"Oh, sorry." Leni apologized in a quiet tone. "We don't want Lisa to hear."

* * *

Elsewhere, inside Lola and Lana's room, Luan, Lynn, Lily, and Lola had gathered to talk about their plan.

"Okay, first question: Luan, why did you bring Lily along?" Lola asked.

"Hey, I thought our little group needed a cute mascot." Luan explained.

"Ga!" Lily cheered.

"See. Isn't that adorable?" Luan asked.

"All right, fine. Maybe a little." Lola admitted. "As for my second question: Why do we have to do this in my room?"

"Because it's unexpected." Lynn explained. "I think. I kinda just chose at random."

"All right, good enough for me I guess." Lola replied.

"So can we go over the actual plan?" Lynn asked.

"Sure thing." Luan replied. "Let's be- _Lynn_. Get it?"

"No, not really." Lynn admitted.

"C'mon, _begin_ , _be-Lynn_. That's pretty good." Luan said.

"Let's just get to the plan." Lola requested.

"Right." Lynn replied. "So here's what we do. Think of any way to annoy Lisa we can. Once she's gotten a taste of her own medicine, then we ask her to stop."

"Are you sure this thing will work?" Lola asked. "'Cause it really sounds like it won't."

"Look, the other two plans either involve you having to do physical work or do a plan that Leni came up with." Lynn told her. "And no offence to Leni, but I don't trust a plan she comes up with."

"Fine, you've convinced me." Lola replied. "I guess this can't be _that bad_ a way to pass my time. So what's your plan to annoy her?"

"You know all those things we usually do?" Lynn asked. "Y'know, like I've got sports, Luan's got comedy, and you've got being really girly."

"It's called _fashion_." Lola stated, sounding slightly offended at Lynn's comment.

"Whatever." Lynn replied. "Anyway, we take all that stuff and just dial up a bazillion times whenever we're around Lisa. That oughta teach her."

"You sure that'll work?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, this seems about as thought out as an improv routine." Luan added. "No offence."

"You all just have to trust me." Lynn insisted. "Everything will go smoothly."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Loud family's garage, Luna, Lana, and Lucy were looking around for building materials.

"Ah, everything we need is in here." Lana stated. "Wood, nails, hammers. You name it."

"I don't see any black paint." Lucy replied.

"Dude, we can paint it black later. We need to actually _build_ it first." Luna pointed out.

"Sigh. I always have to wait." Lucy remarked.

"Sorry Luce, but Luna's right. You can't paint a house if there's no house to paint." Lana told her. "That's basic math."

"Pretty sure that's not math." Luna said. "There weren't any numbers there."

"Look, the point is, let's find some building stuff." Lana told her two sisters. "It can't be that hard."

Lana walked over to a door in the garage and opened a door to reveal several stacks of wooden planks on the other side.

"See, this is already a great start." Lana said, gesturing to the building materials.

"Have you ever even built something this big?" Lucy asked.

"C'mon guys, stop questioning my craftsmanship." Lana replied. "I know what I'm doing."

"All right little dude, if you say so." Luna said. "I'll go look for a toolbox. Still not so sure we'll be able to build this."

"We'll see who doubts me once Lisa has a new place to experiment." Lana stated.

The three sisters split off into different parts of the garage to look for more building materials.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lisa was up in her room reading a book at a desk by herself.

"My goodness, I've almost finished this book." Lisa noted. "That's actually quite odd… Usually, I don't go without seeing my siblings for this long. Hmm… I wonder what they're scheming."

Just then, the door to Lisa's room opened and Leni entered the area.

"Hey, Lisa!" Leni cheerily greeted.

"Ah, Leni, what brings you to my residence?" Lisa asked. "If you need more help with homework I'm unfortunately busy right now."

"No, it's not about that." Leni replied. "I actually have something to tell you."

"And what might that be?" Lisa questioned.

"Well, you know how you're always doing that weird science stuff that I don't get?" Leni asked.

"Yes." Lisa said. "Science is my passion. What about it?"

"Oh... Well, uh…. You know…. I don't know what I was going to say." Leni replied. "I think it was something about you being awesome, and cool, and amazing. Yay! Go you!"

"Uh huh… Interesting." Lisa responded, sounding a mix of bored and confused. "Is that all?"

"Um, yes!" Leni quickly stated. "Bye now."

Leni exited the room and closed the door.

"How very odd." Lisa commented. "Hmm… Something strange just happened."

Lisa grabbed a notepad from under the chair she was on.

"Note to self… Increase monitoring of Leni." Lisa noted as she wrote in her notepad.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Lincoln's room, Lori and Lincoln were talking.

"So… When do you think Leni's gonna get back from seeing Lisa?" Lincoln asked.

"Probably pretty soon." Lori replied. "Usually when Leni and Lisa talk, their opposing intelligence levels cancel each other out. No offence to either of them of course."

The door to the room opened and Leni entered.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" Leni cheerily announced.

"Did your plan worked?" Lincoln asked.

"Nope, not at all." Leni answered, still sounding somewhat happy.

"All right, can we try things my way in that case?" Lori requested.

"I dunno." Leni replied. "I remember your idea sounding kinda mean."

"Um, I can try it." Lincoln offered. "I'll go for an in the middle approach."

"All right, you can give it a go." Lori told him. "But if that doesn't work _then_ can we do it my way?"

"Sure." Lincoln said. "But don't worry, my way is going to work out just fine."

Later, Luan, Lola, and Lynn were talking in the kitchen with Luan carrying Lily in her arms.

"All right, I saw Lisa coming down the stairs." Lynn told her other siblings. "You all know the plan?"

"We all annoy her." Luan replied. "Kinda hard to mess up."

"Just not all at the same time." Lola added. "That might get confusing."

"Hang on, I think I hear her coming." Lynn said in a hushed tone. "Quick, let's all get out and see what Lisa's doing."

The group of sisters left the kitchen and moments later Lisa entered.

"How odd, I thought I heard voices down here." Lisa remarked. "Hmm… Strange things are afoot today."

Lisa opened the refrigerator and looked around in it.

"Huh… Now, where is it?" Lisa wondered.

Lola walked on to the scene and approached Lisa.

"Hey ya Lisa, what's going on?" Lola asked.

"I'm simply searching for a carton of milk as calcium improves my bone structure." Lisa explained.

"Ah gee, that sure sounds interesting." Lola replied, clearly sounding like she was lying. "Hey, I have an idea for something fun you can do instead."

"And what might that be?" Lisa inquired.

"Well, I thought we could do something _I_ always like to do and paint our nails." Lola explained. "Sounds _fun_ doesn't it."

"I would rather not entertain myself with such an unnecessary activity." Lisa replied. "Good day."

"Are you sure?" Lola persisted. "C'mon, it makes your hands and feet look really pretty."

"Once again, I have to decline." Lisa said. "I see very little practical reason to do it."

"I… Uh… I don't really know what you just said." Lola commented. "But, I'm gonna take it as a yes. See you upstairs in a minute. I'm gonna go grab my nail polish."

Lola left the area.

"Hmm… First Leni, now Lola." Lisa observed. "I'm beginning to feel conspired against."

Lisa returned to observing the inside of the refrigerator.

"Hmm… The milk remains elusive." Lisa noted.

Lynn entered the kitchen, carrying a football with her.

"Hey, what's up Lisa?" Lynn asked. "Wanna go toss the ol' pigskin around in the backyard?"

"Why on earth would a risk a concussion for a simple and, in the grand scheme of things, meaningless, thrill?" Lisa asked. "Plus, as a mere toddler, playing such a physical sport is not exactly the best thought out plan."

"So… Could you gimmie the short version of that?" Lynn requested.

"I'm not interested." Lisa rephrased herself.

"That's cool." Lynn said as she threw the football behind her haphazardly. "We can play some other sports. How's baseball sound?"

"Ah yes, two-person baseball. How riveting." Lisa sarcastically said.

"Fine, what do you wanna do?" Lynn asked.

"Chess: A thinking man's sport." Lisa stated.

"Boring." Lynn dismissed Lisa's idea. "I'm just gonna go practice by myself. Later."

Lynn exited the kitchen.

"Leni, Lola, Lynn…" Lisa listed with growing suspicion on her face. "Something is going on here."

Luan walked over to Lisa.

"Could you bother me some other time?" Lisa asked. "I still have yet to find the milk."

"Well, since you can't find it, _milk_ you spare a moment?" Luan replied.

"I suppose I will." Lisa said. "What exactly do you want?"

"You see, I heard that you were interested that you were up to playing some chess." Luan explained.

"What about it?" Lisa asked.

"Well, you can call me _Chessy James_ 'cause I'm in!" Luan announced.

"Why would you want to be compared to a notorious outlaw?" Lisa questioned.

"C'mon, just let me play." Luan said.

"Very well." Lisa replied. "I'll give up on my search for milk. I suppose it could be fun to teach you about chess."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the backyard, Luna, Lucy, and Lana have gathered a toolbox, one stack of wood planks, and two cans of black paint.

"All right, we got the stuff, now we gotta put it together." Lana told the other two.

"Where do we start?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, don't you need a blueprint or something like that?" Luna added. "I mean, that sketch you made earlier was all right. But we kinda left it upstairs."

"Ah, we can improvise." Lana said. "I've never really used one of those before. Mostly 'cause you don't use blueprints for repairing things."

"This sounds like it's destined for failure." Lucy stated.

"C'mon, be positive." Lana told her. "Now, someone hand me a hammer."

"I dunno, you can't really build a city on rock 'n roll without any plans." Luna pointed out.

"All right, you guys got a point." Lana replied. "I'll scribble a loose plan down. Anyone got pen and paper?"

Luna and Lana looked over at Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked. "Why does everyone think I have paper?"

"C'mon, aren't you carrying a diary around or something we can take a page out of?" Lana asked.

"It's a poetry journal for your information." Lucy stated. "Also, yes. I'll go grab it."

Lucy left and came back only seconds later with a small black book with "Property of Lucille L. Loud" written on the front.

"Dude, that's pretty good handwriting for an eight-year-old." Luna noticed.

"It has to be good. There's no such thing as a poet with bad handwriting." Lucy replied.

"But now you can just write on computers." Lana pointed out.

"Sigh." Lucy said. "Just take a page write your blueprint on. And make sure it's one I haven't used yet."

Luna took the journal from Lucy and flipped to a blank page. She then carefully tore the page from the rest of the book.

"Thanks, Lucy." Lana said as she took the piece of paper. "Hmm… Now, what should I draw?"

"Dude, just do what you did with the sketch earlier." Luna advised.

"Yeah, but I wanna appeal to Lisa." Lana explained. "Maybe lasers… She likes those, right?"

"Isn't that a little unrealistic?" Luna pointed out.

"Hey, never said they had to be real lasers." Lana replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Lisa and Luan had set up a game of chess in Lisa's room. Lily sat down on Luan's lap. There were far more black pieces than white pieces on the board.

"Hmm… So… It's my move." Luan remarked. "Ge… I dunno, what to do."

"Poo-poo." Lily said, pointing a knight piece.

"You want me to move the horse?" Luan asked Lily.

Lily nodded.

"It's a knight, not a horse." Lisa corrected.

"Well, I _knight_ have known that if you explained it better." Luan told Lisa.

"I explained the rules perfectly well thank you very much." Lisa replied. "Now, cease your comedy routine and make a move."

Luan moved her only remaining knight piece and took one of Lisa's pawns.

"Hmm, only a minor setback." Lisa stated, looking intensely at the board. "I still have the advantage of numbers."

"Well, you still need to watch out. _Chessy James_ is gonna win this." Luan said, pointing at herself.

"Stop trying to make that your nickname." Lisa requested. "It doesn't make any sense."

Just then, the door to Lisa's room opened and Lincoln entered.

"Hey Lisa, can I talk to you for a second?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm in the middle of a heated game of chess. Can't you wait?" Lisa replied.

"I kinda feel like what I have to say is important." Lincoln told her.

"Very well, I'll hear it then." Lisa said.

"I _chess_ I'll go take a break while you two talk." Luan remarked. "Get it? Heh, seriously though, I need some water anyway. I'm a little parched."

Luan got up from her chair, picking up Lily in the process, and exited the room.

"So what exactly is it that you wanted to say?" Lisa asked.

"Right, so, I know you like science and all, but… Maybe you should consider just being more… Safe, when you do it?" Lincoln requested, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"What do you mean?" Lisa replied. "Everything I do is safe. I rarely am ever seriously injured by my experiments. And if I am, it's for a good cause."

"Yeah, but some of the stuff you do is a _little_ dangerous to the rest of us." Lincoln asked.

"Hmm… I'll consider your statement." Lisa told him. "Now, leave me be. I have a game of chess to complete."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leni and Lori were talking inside Lincoln's room, sitting on their brothers' bed.

"Ugh, what's the mattress stuffed with?" Lori wondered. "It is _way_ less soft than mine."

"Yeah, he needs to get a new one like, yesterday." Leni agreed.

Lincoln entered his room.

"Hey guys." Lincoln greeted.

"We weren't talking about your mattress!" Leni quickly denied.

"Um… Okay." Lincoln replied, sounding confused. "Uh, anyway, I talked to Lisa."

"And what'd she say?" Lori asked.

"She said she'd think about it." Lincoln replied.

"That's just a polite way to say no." Lori stated. "Here, _I'll_ go show you all how it's really done."

Back inside Lisa's room, Luan and Lisa had resumed their chess game with Luan only having a handful of pieces left.

"Hmmm… What to do now?" Luan wondered. "I _chess_ I'll move this piece."

"Please cease the chess puns." Lisa requested. "They become more repetitive each time."

"I _chess_ I could take a break." Luan replied.

"Just move." Lisa told her.

Luan took a pawn and moved it forward a single space.

"Not what I would have done." Lisa remarked.

Lisa took out Luan's pawn with her bishop.

"Not only do I get your pawn but your king is now in check as well." Lisa informed Luan.

"Gee, I guess I'll really have to _pawn_ der my next move." Luan told Lisa before laughing to herself.

"Good grief." Lisa quietly murmured to herself.

The door to Lisa's swung open and Lola entered holding a bottle of nail polish.

"Hey ya, Lisa." Lola greeted. "Ready to get your nails painted?"

"What? No." Lisa replied. "When did I ever express interest in cosmetics?"

"I dunno, I'm pretty sure you agreed to it earlier." Lola said.

"I most definitely didn't." Lisa denied.

"So, what colour would you like?" Lola asked, holding up several more nail polish containers and ignoring Lisa's previous comment.

"None of them." Lisa stated.

"Oh, got it." Lola replied. "You want me to use the clear polish."

"No, I want you to _not_ do anything to my hands." Lisa explained.

"I understand." Lola said. "You want me to paint your toenails instead."

"Please drop the façade of low intelligence." Lisa requested.

"Aw, gee, I have no idea what you're talking about." Lola denied.

"I know you're smart enough to pick up on when I am uninterested." Lisa stated.

Before Lola could reply, Lynn entered the room carrying a basketball with her.

"Yo, Lisa, wanna play a game of basketball?" Lynn asked. "If that doesn't work there's always street hockey."

"All right. I've had enough." Lisa told her siblings.

"Hey, what'd I do?" Lynn asked.

"Something is clearing going on right now and I shall not rest until I find out." Lisa stated.

Lisa got up from her chair and exited the room.

"I _chess_ this means I win." Luan remarked.

"No, it doesn't!" Lisa called over to her sister from outside the room.

"I think my plan's working." Lynn whispered to the other sisters.

"Yeah, you're right." Lola commented. "And that's got me kinda worried."

* * *

Back outside, Luna, Lana, and Lucy had constructed a flimsy looking partially painted frame to a small shed.

"Hey, this is looking pretty good." Lana remarked.

"Still pretty sure you're supposed to paint it _after_ it's been built." Luna pointed out.

"It looks just fine." Lucy told Luna.

"How many more planks do we have left?" Lana asked her sisters.

"Pretty sure we used them all while building the frame, dude." Luna told Lana.

"Aw man, really?" Lana said. "How far away is the nearest hardware store?"

"Pretty far." Luna replied.

"Hmm… All right, anyone got any ideas about where to get other planks?" Lana asked.

"There are some in the attic." Lucy stated.

"How do you know that?" Lana questioned.

"I spend _a lot_ of time up there." Lucy explained.

"Well, I guess that's where we're going. C'mon guys, let's check out the attic." Lana instructed her sisters.

"Hold it right there you three." The trio of siblings heard Lisa say from out of view.

Lana, Lucy, and Luna looked behind them and saw Lisa walking over to them.

"What exactly is this structure you are in the midst of building?" Lisa asked.

"That's a good question." Lana replied. "Uh, Luna, tell her what we're building."

"Um, we're building a… New doghouse for Charles." Luna lied.

"It sure is an awfully big doghouse." Lisa observed.

"We're building it for all the pets." Lana continued.

"And why is it painted black?" Lisa asked.

"That as my idea." Lucy stated. "Trust me, it's great."

"All right, I can tell that you three are being deceitful." Lisa told them. "Although I'm having trouble deducing your aim."

"What?" Lana asked.

"You're lying and I can't figure out why." Lisa reworded herself.

"Oh… Uh, we aren't lying." Lana quickly lied.

"There really isn't any point in lying to someone of my intelligence." Lisa stated. "Now explain why you and our other siblings are in some sort of conspiracy."

"Wait, the others?" Luna asked. "We're the only ones who were building you this new lab."

Luna froze up upon realizing what she had said.

"I mean… Uh…" Luna tried to come up with an excuse. "Aw dang it…"

"You were trying to do _what?_ " Lisa asked. "More important question: _Why_ are you attempting this?"

"Uh… Well, I dunno." Lana replied, not sure what to say. "I'm sure Luna would explain it better?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't wanna do this either." Luna said.

"Can some just explain _anything_?" Lisa asked. "All of the actions that have been happening today are confusing beyond all belief."

Lori walked over to the four other sisters.

"Lisa, we need to talk. Now." Lori stated.

"Thank goodness, maybe I can get a reasonable explanation." Lisa remarked.

"You need to stop being so… _Crazy_ , about your science projects." Lori told her. "We've been your lab rats for too long."

"Is this what all of you are plotting about?" Lisa asked.

"Hey man, I was only with these two." Luna stated, pointing to Lana and Lucy.

"We did have a sibling meeting about it though." Lucy admitted.

"Hmm, from what Lincoln and Leni appeared to be telling me earlier I should have guessed as much." Lisa remarked. "But tell me, give me one reason why I shouldn't follow my dreams. Why in just ten years I could cure every known disease if I work hard enough. Maybe even a few unknown ones."

"Lincoln said you wanted to hypnotize Lily." Lori pointed out. "She's _a baby_."

"All right, I'm getting the message." Lisa replied. "I shall process this new information."

Lisa began walking away from the others.

"Does that mean you'll stop?" Lana asked.

"I never said that." Lisa replied as she continued to walk.

"Dang it." Lori remarked before looking over at her other three sisters. "What the heck are you three doing?"

"We went ahead with my plan." Lana explained.

"That's weird me Leni and Lincoln did the same thing with Leni's plan." Lori commented. "And… If I know anything about this family Lynn did her thing too."

"You don't think this hurts our chances of getting Lisa to stop, do you?" Luna asked.

"Only one way to find out." Lucy replied. "Wait."

"Ah man, _boring_." Lana remarked.

* * *

Later that day, all of the Loud siblings had gathered in Lori and Leni's room with Lisa standing by the door.

"All right, I have processed the information that has gone through my brain today." Lisa informed her siblings. "And I have to say: I'm sorry. _But_ I also have to say you owe me an apology."

"Wait, I'm confused. What are you saying?" Lynn asked.

"Although I have been _overzealous_ in my pursuit of science recently. You all perhaps could have come up with a better way to articulate your feelings of this." Lisa explained.

"Well, like, I tried to but it was _way_ harder than it looks." Leni replied.

"I told you _exactly_ what I wanted." Lincoln pointed out. "You just ignored me."

"That was before I saw _everyone_ shared your opinion." Lisa explained. "So, I have learned my lesson. I shall take more precautions and cease any human testing without subject's prior knowledge."

"And don't bring dead mice into the house." Lynn added.

"Yes, that too." Lisa replied. "I'll admit, I have been a lore more empathetic recently. I actually have an outing with my friend Darcy coming up speaking of which."

"What's your point?" Lola asked.

"My point is that I shall continue to follow my scientific ambitions but I will respect your personal needs as well." Lisa told them. "Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Lisa began walking towards the door to the room.

"Well, I guess you can at- _test_ that this was a fun adventure." Luan joked. "Get it?"

"I am ignoring you now." Lisa replied as she exited the room.

"All right, now that this is over let's get back to what we usually do." Lori told the other siblings. "And let's hope that Lisa doesn't want to test on us."

"Ahem, would any of you be interested in the possibility of a robotic third arm!" Lisa called over from outside. " _Pretty please?_ "

"Ah, well, she did say please…" Leni remarked before looking over in the direction of the door and raising her voice. "Hey, Lisa! I want one of those thingies!"

Leni left the room.

"Should we be worried about that?" Luna wondered.

"I think after a day like this, we can trust Lisa." Lincoln replied.

* * *

 **Well, that was the story. Gonna be honest again, there isn't too much of a point to this story. I just felt like writing something different from what I usually did and this is what I ended up with. I'm not sure if I'll write another Loud House in the future. I had a lot of fun writing this, so I might. I'll just have to see how I'm feeling. Anyway, if you want to tell me what you think, be sure to leave a review. Even if you didn't like it I'd still like to hear what you thought of this little one-off story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
